Red Solo Cup
Red Solo Cup is a song originally sung by country music artist Toby Keith. The song was sung by Sam with Finn, Quinn and Tina in Hold On To Sixteen, the eighth episode of the third season of Glee. Lyrics Sam: Now, red solo cup is the best receptical . For barbeques, tailgates, fairs, and festivals And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles If you prefer drinkin' from glass Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable And in fourteen years, they are decomposable And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable Freddy Mac can kiss my ass Finn: Whoo! Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup (Aha) I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party Sam: Now, I really love how you're easy to stack Finn: But I really hate how you're easy to crack Sam: 'Cause when beer runs down in front of my pack Finn: Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky Sam: But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin' on them to help me get lucky Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Sam: Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow But only you, red, will do for this fellow 'Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello And you are the Fruit to my Loom Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic You're more than amazing, you're more than fantastic And believe me that I am not the least bit sarcastic When I look at you and say: "Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (Quinn: Mhmm!) (Tina: 'No way, never) ('Finn: God, no! ) You're my-you're my (Finn: Friend?) friend (Quinn: You're my friend) (Finn: Lifelong) (Quinn: Uh huh) Thank you for being my friend" Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) I love you, red solo cup (Finn: What up? What up?) I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party New Directions: Red solo cup (Sam: Red solo) I fill you up Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Red solo cup (Sam: oh, red solo) I lift you up Let's have a party Proceed to party (Sam: Yeah!) Quinn & Tina: Solo cup, solo cup solo cup, solo cup (x2) Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray